Atlas Frost
Atlas Frost is a District 0 Omega Tribute created by HawkWD. His District partner is Celeste Sky. Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Atlas has horrid stage fright, so he won't really say or do anything besides stare wide-eyed at the audience. *Alliance(s): No one. *Bloodbath Strategy: Atlas will run and grab the closest item, (not itemS, item) and run away as fast as he can. He won't spend more then 20 seconds at the bloodbath because he knows any longer time would be a death sentence for him. *Games Strategy: Atlas will find some sort of place to hide, a cave, some dense bushes, a bunch of crates in a abandoned warehouse, any place will do. He will try to wait out the games, only emerging from his hidding spot for water or food if absolutely nessicary. Skills: Atlas is good at keeping quiet and pays attention to the little details, meaning he can cover up his tracks to that no one has any way to follow him. Since he is short and slim he can easily fit into small hidding spots where no other tributes will find him. Finally, Atlas is very intellegent and can think of plans and escape routes on the spot. Weaknesses: Atlas is very weak, any tribute could best him in close combat. Also Atlas is awful at running, he is unable to sprint and looses his breath fairly quickly. He has no weapons experience nor can he handle the sight of blood. Atlas is also very anti-social, which is bad for attracting sponsors or getting allies to protect him. Atlas is also sensitve to extremem heat from being raised in the chilled District 0. He also has awful accuracy when it comes to bows and throwing knives. Fears: Atlas mostly fears being made fun of or bullied. Stage fright. Weapons: Atlas couldn't even dream of lifting a sword, let alone a axe or mace. Nor can he throw a knife to save his life. Atlas might be able to use a knife but even that is unlikely. Appearance: Atlas cares little about his appearance, his hair is uncut and hangs over his forehead, greasy and knotted from days without wash. He has very pale skin from spending almost every waking moment indoors, with tightly shut blinds and curtains over every window. Personality: Atlas is anti-social, and tends to avoid people as much as possible. Really he only speaks to his teachers and the occassional comment to his parents. Atlas is very quiet and withdrawn, and very depressed. Most of the time he is sad and lonely, and comtempalting ways to kill his classmates (Although he would never actually do that, nor could he). His one passion is learning, which involves a lot of reading, so that is mostly what he does at home and at school after finishing assignments. History: Atlas was born into a wealthy family in District 0, and spent the majority of his time away indoors when he was young. He had a private tutor and when he didn't get good enough grades, his paretns would scream at him. Fianlly when Atlas was 12 he was sent to a public school, where is awkward socail skills earned him constant bullying. Because of this Atlas became a recluse, spending much of his time indoors reading book after book. His parents think he is a disgrace to the family (Even though his behavior is their fault), and most people in the district think he's a freak. No one cared or visited him when he was reaped. Token: Atlas won't bring anything, as he despises everything about his family. Height: 5'0 Trivia None Yet Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:Males Category:14 year olds Category:District 0 Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Characters